


La meilleure enquête

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [213]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Blindfolds, Bottom Niko, Fisting, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout avait commencé avec la note sur son bureau, et puis Niko s'était retrouvé dans un lit inconnu.





	La meilleure enquête

La meilleure enquête

  
Niko ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de jouer à ce jeu, mais il s'amusait beaucoup à essayer de deviner qui le dragait à travers les notes et les messages que son téléphone accueillait. Au début, il y avait eu une note sur son bureau, Niko l'avait lue et maintenant de souvenait des mots à la perfection : ''Je veux avoir le coach le plus sexy de Bundesliga dans mon lit.'' Il avait d'abord rougi du compliment (bien malgré lui, heureusement qu'Hasan ou Robert n'était pas avec lui à ce moment là) avant de garder le bout de papier avec lui, le relisant avant de dormir en cherchant vainement qui le voulait. Ensuite, il y avait eu un message sur son portable : ''J'adore voir ton beau cul remuer devant moi.'' Là encore, Niko était devenu rouge, et à partir de là il s'était vraiment intéressé à cette affaire, il continuait de recevoir des messages et des notes sans être plus avancé sur l'identité de celui qui voulait l'avoir dans son lit.

  
Mais récemment, Niko avait reçu un message beaucoup plus complet, lui indiquant une maison où aller et des liens à ouvrir quand il y serait. Donc aujourd'hui, Niko se retrouvait devant la porte de la maison en question, il frappa rapidement à la porte quand il reçu un message qui lui disait d'ouvrir, alors Niko prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Il referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers la seule pièce éclairée de la maison dans l'espoir de voir celui qui avait organisé tout ça. Il ouvrit le premier lien pour savoir quoi faire une fois arrivé dans la chambre, la première chose indiquée était de se déshabiller entièrement. Niko faillit s'étouffer, mais il voulait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire, alors il s'exécuta en rougissant.

  
Une fois fait, Niko dût ouvrir le tiroir pour trouver plusieurs accessoires qui rendaient son visage encore plus rouge écarlate. Après un souffle tremblant, Niko passa l'anneau autour de sa bite, il pourrait se mentir à lui-même et dire qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, mais il devait avouer qu'il était totalement excité par sa situation. Sur la suite de la liste, c'était très clairement écrit qu'il devait se préparer avec le lubrifiant avant d'insérer le gode dans son trou. Avec quelques inspirations troublantes, Niko s'étala du lubrifiant sur les doigts et se les enfonça un à un jusqu'au nombre de trois pour étirer suffisamment son fessier, ses joues avaient rougi d'une manière très distincte. La honte grimpa en lui quand il laissa échapper un gémissement de sa gorge après qu'il ait enfoncé le sextoy dans son trou, de courtes expirations sortaient avec rythme de ses lèvres, Niko fit un bruit étouffé quand il s'assit sur ses fesses pour garder le gode en place, la personne derrière tout ça devait mieux être à la hauteur de ses attentes ou il retournerait chez lui avec beaucoup de déception et des douleurs au niveau du cul.

  
Niko rattrapa son portable pour voir la suite de la liste : il avait la sensation que ç'allait devenir plus intéressant à partir de là, et il n'avait pas si tort que ça. Malgré ses mains tremblantes, il récupéra un morceau de tissu noir qu'il devait mettre sur ses yeux, ça devenait vraiment gênant pour lui, il n'avait plus aucune sécurité et absolument plus aucun contrôle de la situation. Niko se frappa doucement les joues pour se motiver, avant de finalement nouer le bandeau autour de sa tête, il devenait maintenant aveugle chez quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas qui l'avait totalement à sa merci. Pour essayer de se calmer, il laissa ses mains jouer avec son corps, ses doigts caressant son abdomen, pinçant ses tétons, Niko serra les dents quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

  
Niko se tendit, rabattant ses bras pour tenter inutilement de couvrir son corps dans un élan de pudeur. Il entendit la personne ricaner rapidement avant de fouiller dans un tiroir pour en sortir quelque chose de métallique en vue du bruit, et peut-être d'autres choses, Niko ne savait plus comment réfléchir, son esprit était obnubilé par la baise qu'il pouvait avoir. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver sur les genoux, le front posé contre la tête du lit, ses poignets menottés à cette même barre. Niko était encore plus excité, mais il avait quand même peur d'être abusé, d'être tombé dans un piège qui résulterait par lui étant violé. Mais pour le secourir de ses pensées, l'homme se plaça derrière lui et enfonça quelques doigts dans sa bouche, Niko utilisa sa langue du mieux qu'il pouvait, alors que l'autre main poussait plus loin le gode en lui.

  
Il voulait se concentrer sur le léchage des doigts, mais l'homme posa ses lèvres sur son oreille et lui sussura doucement : ''Je vais te baiser si fort que tu me supplieras de recommencer tous les jours.'' Il connaissait cette voix, Niko en était sûr, alors malgré lui, il tenta de prononcer correctement (gêné par les doigts) ''James'', mais ça se transforma en ''Jamoumph'' ou quelque chose dans le genre quand James plaqua sa main que sa bouche. Il appréciait le colombien, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il l'aimerait, ou du moins qu'il voudrait de lui dans son lit (Même Thomas lui avait semblé être un choix plus probable !)

  
Mais toutes les pensées de Niko se gelèrent quand James glissa sa main vers son trou, ses doigts de réels glaçons par rapport au volcan qu'était sa peau. Niko aurait pu se sentir détendu, mais sans qu'il ne sache comment, le gode dans son cul se mit à vibrer rapidement, il commença à en hoqueter tant il n'était pas préparé pour le plaisir que lui apportaient le souffle et les doigts de James, et la douloureuse mais si jouissive vibration du sextoy. James avait posé ses lèvres sur le bord de sa mâchoire, sa langue lui chatouillait les joues, pendant que ses doigts traçaient des cercles répétitivement sur son dos, Niko ne savait plus quoi penser, il aurait pu être au paradis comme en enfer que ça n'aurait pas eu d'importance pour lui, la seule chose qui comptait au moment présent était ce que faisaient les ondes sur lui.

  
''Bébé, est-ce que tu voudrais tester le meilleur fist de ta vie, te sentir tellement bien que tu oublierais que tu serais en train de te faire baiser par l'un de tes joueurs ? Sentir ma main à l'intérieur de toi te manipuler, contrôler ton plaisir, t'offrir la grâce qu'aucun n'aurait pu te donner ?'' James lui demanda en glissant sa main libre jusqu'à ses cheveux, passant ses doigts fins à travers ses cheveux que Niko avait délibérément choisis de garder sans gel pour cette occasion spéciale

''Oui... Je ne sais pas... S'il te plaît James...'' Niko était totalement obnubilé par la douleur et l'excitation qu'il ressentait au même moment, son érection palpitait contre son ventre et ses fesses tremblaient, il n'était plus concentré que sur les ressentis physiques

''Bébé, il va falloir mettre les mots sur ta demande, je ne peux pas tout comprendre non plus.'' James chuchota près de son oreille, sa voix chaude le faisant trembloter sans réelle raison

''Je... Je veux que tu me baises James, je veux que tu me fasses du bien, je veux y prendre du plaisir et que toi aussi tu l'aimes !'' Niko s'exclama alors que son cœur battait à ne plus rompre, même totalement dépassé par les événements il devait pouvoir trouver des mots convaincants, il n'était pas entraîneur pour rien

''Bien bébé, je vais prendre soin de toi...''

  
Heureusement ou malheureusement, James retira le gode de son trou, Niko se sentait comme vide, il avait le besoin d'être rempli, il avait besoin de plus, il ne pouvait pas rester incomplet aussi longtemps. Mais pour convenir à ses attentes, James rentra un premier doigt en lui, sa respiration calme et mesurée hérissant les poils de son cou, Niko se sentait vraiment bien contre sa poitrine chaude. James poursuivit son travail, enfonçant peu à peu tous les doigts de sa main dans son trou, ça faisait mal au premier abord, mais ça devenait plaisant avec beaucoup de recul, James pouvait contrôler exactement ce qu'il voulait avec son corps, contrôler ses réactions par rapport à ses actions et ses attouchements.

  
''Hm, tout est si bon avec toi, tu es parfait Niko, si chaud, si fier quand tu es arrivé et maintenant tu t'es laissé empalé par ma main, je t'aime Niko.'' James embrassa petit à petit la peau de son cou, Niko ne savait pas répondre à ça, alors il laissa simplement sa gorge prendre le dessus pour écharper quelques babillements et gémissements

''Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir prendre ma bite, bébé ? Est-ce que tu penses être assez bon pour pouvoir l'accueillir et me faire plaisir ?''

''Oui ! S'il te plaît James, j'en ai besoin !'' Niko avait abandonné toute sa fierté pour se satisfaire

''Tu es vraiment sûr bébé ?'' James lui demanda en lui claquant violemment l'une de ses fesses, envoyant toute une onde dans son corps l'excitant encore plus, si c'était seulement possible

''Oui !!! Fais-moi ce que tu veux James mais fais le !''

''Avec plaisir Niko...'' James sussura langoureusement dans son oreille, sa langue traçant le contour de son lobe

  
Un gémissement parcourut la barrière de ses lèvres, sa bite palpitant sans répit contre lui, son corps tremblait inutilement, ou pour le garder éveillé et l'empêcher de sombrer à cause de toute l'énergie qu'il déployait vers son entre-jambe. James retira son poing sans lui faire trop de mal, il lui parlait, sa tête posée sur le haut de son dos, Niko ne pouvait plus contrôler les gémissements qu'il faisait, et ça semblait inciter encore plus James à lui murmurer des choses obscènes à l'oreille, le provoquant encore plus alors qu'il caressait sa bite avec malice. Niko fut laisser seul pour quelques secondes, il était essoufflé, menotté à la tête du lit, ses cheveux tombaient dans ses yeux et il essayait vainement de se dégager de ses liens pour soulager son érection, James était un monstre pour le laisser dans cette situation, totalement aveuglé et nécessiteux, il pouvait être laissé pendant des secondes ou des heures qu'il ne verrait pas la différence.

  
Niko commençait à paniquer, il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il suffoquait, il ne pouvait pas rester ici dans cette situation, il devait trouver sa libération. Il voulait retrouver la vue et rentrer chez lui, Rob devait avoir peur pour lui ou Hasan voulait de ses nouvelles... Niko débuta pendant quelques secondes à étouffer le nom de James pour qu'il revienne, il devait l'aider, le sortir de là, il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, non, non, non...

  
''James... James... James... S'il te plaît James... Je... Aide-moi... J'ai... Je... Besoin...'' Tout était décousu, il ne savait plus rien

''Calme-toi Niko, je suis là, je vais t'aider.''

  
James posa sa main sur son épaule, son nez dans ses cheveux accompagnant ses lèvres qui embrassaient son cuir chevelu. Le colombien l'attrapa par les fesses et le souleva, juste le temps d'enfoncer sa bite dans son trou, Niko ne put contenir le cri qui échappa à sa gorge déjà bien écorchée, James poussait de plus en plus loin en lui au fil des poussées pendant que ses doigts venaient pincer ses tétons durcis par la température de la pièce.

  
''Tu le sens Niko ? Tu sens mon amour pour toi ? Toute l'excitation qu'il y avait en moi pendant ce temps ?'' James lui demanda en poussant plutôt fortement en lui

''Oui !'' Niko s'exclama alors qu'il faisait en sorte d'encore plus s'enfoncer sur James

  
À la fin de leur sexe passionné, James éjacula en lui, son sperme coulant sur les draps et ses cuisses pendant que Rodriguez sortait de son trou imbibé, avant de lui retirer l'anneau et de le laisser tapisser son abdomen de son propre sperme dans un long gémissement. James le libéra des menottes et les nettoya tous les deux, Niko était trop fatigué pour faire autre chose, alors il attendit que James le prenne dans ses bras pour le câliner et le réconforter, et même si le soir n'était pas encore tombé, Niko s'endormit entre les mains de son joueur.

  
___________________

  
Le lendemain matin, Niko se réveilla nu dans le lit de James, ses vêtements étaient pliés sur une chaise à côté du lit mais il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller, alors il attrapa juste son boxer pour le mettre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où il entendait du bruit. James cuisinait en écoutant de la musique, un t-shirt et un boxer comme seuls vêtements, Niko ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il s'assit en attendant ce qui allait se passer. Après quelques minutes, James se retourna finalement pour lui faire face, un doux sourire sur son visage alors qu'il lui tendait une assiette avec des crêpes et une tasse de café pour retirer son tablier qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de dos. Niko ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il joua le jeu, Rob devait l'attendre et s'inquiéter, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser James en plan comme ça...

  
''Tranquille Niko, j'ai envoyé à Robert et Hasan sur ton téléphone quelques messages, tu as récupéré un jour de repos grâce à moi.''

''Je... Merci ?''

''Niko, je dois te demander...'' James le regarda droit dans les yeux, Niko ne pouvait pas détourner le regard

''Oui ?''

''Veux tu passer le restant de ta vie avec moi ?''

''Je... James...''

''Je t'offrirai autant de baise que tu voudras.'' James était venu s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes

''Alors oui James, je veux vivre avec toi.'' Niko sentit l'érection de James pousser contre la sienne, il pouvait le remercier pour ce jour de repos.

  
Fin


End file.
